The instant invention relates generally to punching bags and more specifically it relates to a striking bag and support frame.
All boxing gymnasiums have a trainer and or a coach to teach young boxers and fighters the correct way to punch so as so win fights as quickly as they can. Each trainer/coach has to enter the ring with punching pads taking all the blows whereby these blows take their toll. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.